Talk:Song and Storyline Suggestions./@comment-5852192-20120821094943
I thought I may as well do what others have done here, and submit some songs. Since I don't know the characters that well yet, I won't suggest any character storylines, but I will as the season progresses. Putting iPod on shuffle and choosing some random songs I like as well, and here are some of the songs: #I Wanna Dance With Somebody - Whitney Houston #Billionaire - Bruno Mars & Travie McCoy #Not Myself Tonight - Christina Aguilera #We Weren't Born To Follow - Bon Jovi #You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift #If We Ever Meet Again - Timbaland ft. Katy Perry #Beautiful - Christina Aguilera #Another Night - Real McCoy #Teenage Dream - Katy Perry #Boom Boom Pow - The Black Eyed Peas #Rolling in the Deep - Adele #Do It Like a Dude - Jessie J #Cuz I Can - P!nk #All About Us - Tatu #Borderline - Madonna #Yesterday - The Beatles #I Can't Stay Away - The Veronicas #Not Like the Movies - Katy Perry #Don't Cha - The Pussycat Dolls #Eye of the Tiger - Survivor #Some Kind of Wonderful - Michael Bublé #Hey, Soul Sister - Train #Down - J Sean ft. Lil Wayne #Kiss - Prince #Hiding My Heart - Adele #Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen #Hook Me Up - The Veronicas #Dreams - Fleetwood Mac #Hollywood - Michael Bublé #Mmmbop - Hanson #Crushcrushcrush - Paramore #California King Bed - Rihanna #This Is Who I Am - Vanessa Amerosi #Jessie's Girl - Rick Springfield #The Winner Takes It All - ABBA #Who Knew - P!nk #I Don't Believe You - P!nk #I Can Hear the Bells - Hairspray #Apologize - Timbaland ft. One Republic #Judas - Lady Gaga #Who Says - Selena Gomez #One of the Boys - Katy Perry #If You Can Afford Me - Katy Perry #Just the Way You Are - Bruno Mars #Mr. Mysterious - Vanessa Amerosi #Nobody's Perfect - Jessie J #Dark Side - Kelly Clarkson #S.O.S. - ABBA #Hello - The Potbelleez #I Don't Wanna Wait - The Veronicas #Maniac - Michael Sembello #Bounce - Calvin Harris ft. Kelis #LaserLight - Jessie J ft. David Guetta #Take It All - Adele #The New Girl In Town - Hairspray #Livin' On a Prayer - Bon Jovi #Smile - Avril Lavigne #Dancing Crazy - Miranda Cosgrove #P.Y.T - Michael Jackson #Cheers Drink To That - Rihanna #All I Have - The Veronicas #Hello - Karmin #Fight For This Love - Cheryl Cole #I Was Made For Loving You - KISS #Smile - Lilly Allen #I'd Do Anything Love For Love (But I Won't Do That) - Meatloaf #Get the Party Started - P!nk #Who You Are - Jessie J #Papi - Jennifer Lopez #At This Moment - Michael Bublé #If I Had You - Adam Lambert #Everybody's Changing - Keane #Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go - Wham! #Popular - The Veronicas #What Do You Got? - Bon Jovi #Bette Davis Eyes - Kim Carnes #Ready for the Weekend - Calvin Harris #Pocketful of Sunshine - Natasha Bedingfield #I Won't Give Up - Jason Mraz #Have a Nice Day - Bon Jovi There you go! Sorry if it's too many, I just went crazy :P